Stuck back in time
by assmonkey11
Summary: I have decided to write one last stuck in the middle I think your like it
1. Stuck back in time

I have decided to write one last stuck in the middle since the show has ended so enjoy

So it was the middle of summer and Harley has just invented a time machine but first she has to try it to make sure it works she set it for two years ago before she knew it she went back two years and was in her backyard she saw her younger self and she couldn't help think how hot she looked and as she watched her go inside the house she went in behind her and notice it was just her there and then saw a note by her mom that said we have went to Georgies game be back in an hour she

went to look for her younger self again and heard the shower going so she went to look and crack the door and peeked in and saw she was getting undressed and as she took off her shirt and slowly pulled her pants she was getting wet and pretty soon she was soaked she opened the door and walked up behind her and smacked her tiny ass just then younger Harley turned around and screamed as she saw her self while older Harley covered her mouth and said I'm you but from the future now im going to take my hand away younger Harley didn't know how to feel or what to say but but why and how are you here I invented a time machine and I'm testing it now and I saw you all by yourself and getting naked and I just had to come and fuck myself just then she kissed herself

and was taken off her shirt. As younger Harley said let me help you smiling she grabs her pants and panties and rips them down and comes back up for the bra and unclips it. And then older Harley says let's go to the couch they walk over and older Harley pushes younger Harley down on the couch and takes off her panties just as something pops out and hits her in the face o yeah I had a dick it's just more fun as they Lough and smile just then older Harley grabs younger Harley dicks and sucks on it licking the tip and slowly going deeper and deeper until all 8 Inc was in her mouth using her tongue going faster and faster until younger Harley couldn't take it anymore and cums in her mouth yum as older Harley says my turn just fuck me as she jumps on that dick and. Starts to ride it o yeah fuck me younger Harley says just then older Harley says no you fuck me as she lays

down on the couch younger Harley jumps at the chance and rams the cock in her going as deep and hard as she can yes yes! Fuck me faster as she grabs her bouncing boobs go up and down squeezing hard leaving her handprint let's do my favorite princess now doggy Style as she turns over she thought she was going to be fucked in the pussy but younger Harley had a different plan and slams it in her ass grabbing older Harley legs to go deeper in the tight hole as she hears older Harley saying no but after a while she starts to love it and cums and younger Harley starts to smack her ass as she cums in her ass and the fall over just then the front door opens older Harley runs and grabs her clothes and time travel back to her time.

So I got 3 ways this can go ill let you guy choose 1 she can time travel to different times and do different family members

2 go back to that time and she's what happens

Or 3 just never do it again


	2. Stuck in time part 2

So Harley has now return to her time which is 2018 and she is 12 years old Ethan Louie and beast have just seen her come out of nowhere and they all just stare at Harley as she turns around to see them Ethan says what did you do

Harley says I made a time machine and just tested it if you guys don't tell I'll take you to any time you want deal they all say Louie and beast say I wanna go back to 2015 when we were . ok they both have an evil look on there face what about you Ethan I wanna go back to 2016

Ok first the twins then I'll come back for you alright let's go twins just then they go back in time Harley says you got 20 minutes ok then the twins say they go look for Daphne they find her in her house and say it's pay back time sister they grab her and bring her to the Attic then beast pulls her to the ground then Daphne says you better let me go o o I'll do something

Louie then says your not going to do anything and pulls off her pants and little underwear he then takes his own clothes off and puts his dick in her pussy hitting it harder and harder until he cums in her beast it's your turn as they switched spots he gets undressed Daphne says no not and he then turns her over and jams his dick in her ass smacking her ass as he goes faster and deeper

O o I'm I'm going to cum as he cums in her he pulls out as cums in leaking out of her ass and pussy they get dressed and run to met Harley ok you ready she ask yup they go back to 2018 ..ok Ethan your turn they go to 2016 but what happens?


	3. Stuck in time part 3

So Harley and Ethan are now in 2016 but Harley couldn't help but wonder why this year and decided to follow him he ended up going to her best friends house she sees him at the door knocking Elle opens the door and says want are you doing here Ethan just starts to kiss her she kiss back

He then picks her up and takes her to her room shutting the door behind them Harley is surprise to see this she sneaks in her house up to elles room peaks in the the room seeing Ethan pulling off Elle shirt to see a flat chests kissing his way down her body

Now pulling off her pants and her uncoin panties spreading here legs to start eating her out Elle is just loving it o fuck Ethan Harley can't help but to get wet and turn on that she puts her hand in her pants and panties and starts to finger herself as she watches her brother and best friend Elle soon cums on Ethan's face

Wow that was amazing now what Elle says he is getting undressed he then pulls Elle to her knees and puts his 8 incs in her mouth moving her head back and forth on it Elle starts to take over and starts to go faster and as deep as she can go he can't hold it anymore and blows his load in her mouth she swallows it licking her lips

Mmm that teasted good he then throws her on the bed and slowly starts to put his dick in her as Harley watches Cumming twice she decided to get undressed and takes off her clothes and her soaked panties and walks in the room and just gets on elles face lick me she does so Ethan doesn't know what to do Harley just kisses him he

Just start to fuck Elle tight pussy as Harley moans grabbing her tits riding her best friend face Ethan is just picking up speed soon they all cums Harley on Elle face Elle on Ethan's dick and Ethan in Ethan's pussy Harley gets off ok it's my turn big brother ok he says he pulls out Harley gets on the bed on her stomach and Ethan spreads her ass cheeks

And forces it in her ass ooo as Harley moans not what I had in mind but ok just then Elle sits infort of Harley and pushes her face in to her pussy Harley starts to eat her best friend out ooo my gosh Harley if I knew your this good at this I would have done it a long time ago as Ethan ram his dick in to Harley tight asshole Elle has an ogasm then Harley has one an. They both pass out Ethan then

Just let's out a huge load of cums into his sister just then elles mom comes home and goes upstairs Ethan hears her and gets him and Harley dressed and puts Elle under her blankets and goes out the window and back to there yard just then elles mom opens the

Door and sees the clothes on the ground and goes over to her daughter bed and moves the blankets and sees Elle naked with cum coming out of her pussy ELLE she wakes up I can explain as for Harley and Ethan they go back to 2018 . to be continued or not?


	4. Arthur's note

I am out of ideas how would you guys like to see this story go


	5. Chapter 5

Harley and Ethan have just got back to 2018 just then Daphne was outside playing she was hiding rec on there dad's old phone it's now dinner time and shows Harley the video what do you want Harley says you to be my slave what!

No ok mom dad ok ok I'll do it dinner has just ended now it's time for dessert Harley I want yours what no ! Mom dad ok here o hars didn't you want yours no Daphne can have it wow ok it is now an hour after bed time and Daphne grabs Harley from her bed and pulls her downstairs ok Harley I want to have sex

WHAT! Harley couldn't believe what her younger sister is saying Harley Harley come back to real life I don't know if I can do this you have to ugh I wish I never invented that time travel fine what do we do Daphne ask you don't know Harley says Daphne says I've seen Rachel and you before

There you go then ok Daphne says as she starts to get undressed takes off her pjs shirt and pants showing her underwear just then Harley started to get wet. Then Daphne takes them off and sits on the couch naked she then points to her pussy now do it eat me out Harley then gets on her knees in front of Daphne and starts to lick her younger sister pussy

Sticking her tongue in deeper and deeper until it was fully in her all you can hear is Daphne saying go deeper and faster Harley starts to finger going deeper and faster until you hear OOO HARLEY IM GOING TO PEE your Cumming cums Daphne just then Daphne cums buckets on Harleys finger

Now I'm done as she licks her fingers clean stands up and trys to walk away where are you going Daphne ask to bed Harley says we are not done yet Daphne says as she pulls out Rachel 14 inch strap on. What no no Harley says ok I'll just go get mom and dad then fine now get undressed

Harley does as she is putting on the strap on on Harley takes of her shirt and her 16 cup bra and then her pjs pants and panties with the wet spot she is now naked and Daphne is ready just then Daphne pushes Harley over the table and grabs a chair and starts to ram her tight pussy fucking harder and faster Harley is starting to love it she's never been fucked like this

Daphne grabbing and smacking Harleys big ass as it shakes ooo I'm Cumming I can't hold back any more ooo yeah all Daphne sees is a bucket of cum worth on the strap on ooo I can't go ok Harley says to bad Daphne says and turns her on her back and puts it in her sisters ass no no Harley says with a worried look on her face exit only

As Daphne is just destroying her sister Harley ass just ramming it with everything she's got and grabbing her 26 cup boobs flapping in the air on the dinner table just then Daphne grabs Harley legs and left them up to get in deeper hurting Harley more just then Daphne cums unknown to everyone she's been fingering herself and pulls out and goes to her house Harley is just glad to have it out of her ass and trys to go back to bed. The end or not?


	6. Chapter 6

So it is now the next day and Harley and still feel the pain from her ass and decided she wanted to release so she decided to go back a couple years in time and it is now 2014 and it is about 10 p.m. and she's looking for someone to fuck and sees elles mom car is gone and goes in there

House just to see and what she finds is Elle on her bed past out with her pjs pants down to her knees along with her panties and a wet spot and her shirt above her small a cups so Harley comes in and couldn't help herself starts to kiss Elle she then wakes up and says Harley what are you doing Harley then says I'm kissing you and soon goes back to it Elle can't help herself and kisses Harley back

They soon take each other clothes off starting with there shirts and bras first elles small a cups then Harley b cups bra they rip each other pants and panties off Elle then makes her way down Harley body kissing her she then pushes Harley on her bed Harley then said ooo Elle I've never seen this side to you Elle smiles

And goes and spends Harleys legs wide and starts to eat her out as well as fingering her OOOO ELLES I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD ON ! Just then Harley cums on Elle face and finger then Elle is licking her fingers clean Harley then says let me help you she pulls Elle in and starts to lick her own cums off elles face yum they both say now it's your turn Elle

Harley grabs Elle and throws her on the bed and then grabs her own dildo out of her pants and straps it on and it's a 9 inch and plays with Elle teasing her rubbing it against her pussy until Elle says fuck me already so Harley smilies and shoves it in elles small tight pussy making her moan Harley starts to fuck her faster and harder

Making Elle beg for it so she does come on Harley give me your best so she does going as hard and fast as she can Elle grabbing her owe tits I'm almost there just then Elle explodes with her cum ooo my gosh Harley that was amazing Harley then says where not done yet what do you mean Harley then flips Elle over and pulls her to the edge of the bed

So bottom half of her was on the ground and top half on the bed Harley what are you doing just then she spreads elles ass cheeks and starts to ram her ass hole her tiny tight ass hole not know Harley had on a double side dildo so it was going into her pussy to as Harley is yelling no Harley is loving it she starts to smack her ass

Elle is starting to love it just as Harley yelling O FUCK YEAH then cums everywhere including elles back Elle passes out and then Harley passes out on elles back with her cum in between them .

By the way Harley is 12 in this and Elle is 10


	7. Chapter 7

Need ideas this might be my last stuck in the middle


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the next day and Harley was getting the inch she was sitting on her bed nobody was around ooo so she thought beast was recording her from around the corner Harley was getting undressed taking off her shirt and pants then her bra and panties she is now touching herself grabbing her c cup tits rubbing them then she slowly move down to her wet pussy fingering

Herself just then beast swings the door open yelling your busted Harley trys to cover open and says beast what are you doing Then beast says the better question is what are you doing Harley I got it all on camera so you can't lie Harley says fine what do you want beast says uncover fine she says now lay down open your mouth

And close your eyes she does so beast then gets undressed and climbs over Harley and starts to face fuck his sister she opens her eyes to see beasts shoving his dick down her throat as far as he can just then he pulls out to cum on her face and hair she then says really beast really it's not over yet

What else do you want just lift your feet to your head she does so beast the spreads her ass cheeks Harleys face shocked ? as he buried his dick in her tight asshole Harley trying not to scream keeping it in as beast rams her harder and harder until he blows his load in her she thinks ahhh finally beast then says I'm not done yet Harley then says what else can you do

Beast then says you got one more hole to fill so he slams in to her hitting it harder and harder grabbing her legs to get in deeper in that small tight wet pussy fucking the shit as Harley finally cums for once just then beast can't hold back anymore he unloaded his load in her Harley then says beast what have you done he then picks up his clothes and leaves your problem sis as Harley sits on her bed with cum everywhere on her face hair coming out of her ass and pussy and all over the bed

She now has to think of what to do. The end


End file.
